During the summer months millions of pleasure crafts ply the streams and lakes of America and many other countries of the world. The pontoon boat or party barge makes up a significant portion of those pleasure crafts used. The boat can be easily moved around a lake or stream and anchored at a desirable spot for people to enjoy the water and view for a few hours or the whole day.
The floating platform provided by the pontoon boat or party barge allows one to easily get off the boat to swim and then get back on. However, when one wants to refresh themselves with a beverage if they don't get back on the boat and prefer to drink while they are in the water they encounter a number of problems. If the water's over their head they must hold onto something. Even if they can stand up in the water they do not have a convenient spot to set their drink down and there's no place to sit and relax. While a floating device designed as a floating bar may offer a solution they still have major shortcomings including they take up a significant portion of space on board the vessel when not in use or must be dragged behind the boat when moving and even when in use the individual still must restrain themselves in some fashion by either hold onto the floating device itself or holding onto the boat or alternatively treading water.